


Dirty Talk

by V_Vandal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, embarrassing gay jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Vandal/pseuds/V_Vandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a tiny, dumb drabble! Jasper isn't the greatest at dirty talk. She's pretty awful at it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

In these situations, actions usually speak louder than words to Pearl - and yet… Jasper seems to be on a roll - and Pearl’s enjoying most of what she has to say - so she chooses to hold her tongue and listen to the low voice growling into her ear, content with straddling her lap.

“Look at you, already writhing. Needy.. it’s cute.” She drags her tongue across the shell of Pearl’s ear before giving it a bite, hands trailing up and down her back from underneath her shirt. The slightest shiver leaves Pearl as she clings to the other woman, breathy sigh escaping her.

“We’re gonna have some fun - get a nice work out.” Cheesy, but damn if it doesn’t cause Pearl to lean into Jasper even further, eyes sliding shut - if Jasper’s just going to keep teasing her, she’s going to visualize this for now, at least. With her voice, almost anything could sound .. good, really..

Her touch becomes a bit firmer, palm sliding lower across her back, fingertips grazing. “You’ll have some fun bruises to explain, hickeys.. it’s like I’m marking you.” Head buried against Jasper’s shoulder, Pearl can’t help but raise a brow - it’s not a bad thought, not in the slightest, but Jasper makes it come off as.. awkward, somehow. She nips at Pearl’s earlobe a few more times before launching into the next tease.

“I’m gonna make your cunt glisten - make it ache ‘til you’re a quivering wreck.”

There’s a pause, and Pearl stiffens - Jasper smirks. She’s got her good, she thinks. 

It’s soft at first and hard to make out, but it isn’t long at all before Pearl is cackling against Jasper’s shoulder, leaning back after a moment to look her in the eyes, face scrunched up and flush with red. “Really - really?! That’s - oh, that’s such an ugly word, eugh - oh!” Shaking her head, Pearl’s laughter is mixed with quite a few exclamations of I can’t beLIEVE or oh my god and Jasper is somehow even redder than Pearl, hands choosing to simply rest on Pearl’s sides.  
“Sh-shut up.” Regret is sinking in as Jasper takes a step back in her mind and.. looks back at how that isn’t exactly the most alluring thing to say. She cringes, but relaxes just slightly as Pearl takes it down a notch, resting her head against her chest as she not-so-subtly makes the larger woman lay back down on their bed, laying on top of her. “You’ve done dumb things, too.”

The lithe woman presses her lips to Jasper’s collar bone as an apology, idly tracing circles against her chest with her hand as she relaxes against her. “As ‘dumb’ as that? You were doing pretty well, too - until you decided to - quivering, too?”  
Staring up to the ceiling, Jasper rolls her eyes, hand coming down to rest on Pearl’s behind almost possessively. “Are we forgetting the whole.. triumphantly greeting me home with Drake playing softly, nude save for a strap-on thing? Because I don’t.” She smirks again, and it’s surprisingly not as malicious as it could’ve been. There’s another long pause as Pearl shifts against Jasper, hiding her face from her - though it’s clear that she’s now burning red with embarrassment. 

“Let’s just be quiet and cuddle for a while.” “Yeah, that’s for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me at ahegaopearl.tumblr.com !!
> 
> cunt is just.. it's a really ugly word.


End file.
